The present invention relates to a new use of a known manufacture and specifically a new use of a cassette having erasing means.
One embodiment of a cassette having erasing means is shown in Japanese Application No. 6056/1982 bearing Publication No. 58-125277 dated July 26, 1983. The Japanese publication discloses the broad concept of placing a magnet within a cassette to erase recorded information immediately after playing the tape.
Marketing research data has been collected for numerous reasons in the past. The reasons can be as broad as new product testing or political candidate evaluations. Often, the testing is done using carefully prepared written questionnaires, along with a description (written, printed, oral or real life) of a product, service or concept which the respondent is to evaluate.
For example, a product sample and the questionnaire is delivered to a member of a defined group and that member responds to the questionnaire which is then collated and analyzed.